Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Rookies Aboard Winter Edition '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Xbox One and Wii U. Playable Characters There are a total of 76 playable characters. 20 Mario, 20 Sonic, and 20 rookies from the previous Rookies game. In addition, there are 16 new rookies as "guests" for each event. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Toad * Yoshi * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * King Bob-omb Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Rouge * Jet * Cream * Omega * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Lyric Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Reed * Dillon * Aaron * Jarrett * Zac * Austin * Mikayla * Curtis * Corden * Kristi * Trev * Jarod * Cameron K. * Garrit * Sarah M. * Emma H. Guests/Newcomers * Nick B. * Steven L. * Brandon D. * Brock * Katie * Kole * Emma M. * Haven * Caleb R. * Lexi S. * Sam S. * Bryce E. * Zack * Chris T. * Mark D. * Morgan Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends * Jeremiah * Ford Events * Downhill * Giant Slalom * Individual Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Giant Parallel Slalom * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon * Duel Alpine * Duel Ski Jumping * Duel Snowboard Cross * Duel Speed Skating * Duel Figure Skating * Duel Bobsleigh * Duel Ice Hockey * Duel Curling Locations Like Rio, the Duel events take place at real-life locations. * Mount Everest (Duel Alpine) * Universal Studios (Duel Ski Jumping) * The Great Wall of China (Duel Snowboard Cross) * Times Square (Duel Speed Skating) * SeaWorld (Duel Figure Skating) * The Autobon (Duel Bobsleigh) * Ford Field (Duel Ice Hockey) * The London Eye (Duel Curling) Story Mode Just like the last game, except you train rookies to compete in the Olympics, as well as foiling Bowser and Eggman's plan to ruin the Olympics. Every rookie you train unlocks goodies once again, except the rookies now unlock completely new music tracks to the series. Music Duel Figure Skating Mario Series * Super Mario Bros. Medley (Overworld, Castle, Ending) * Super Mario World Medley (Athletic, Fortress Boss, Ending) * Super Mario Galaxy Medley (Comet Observatory, Good Egg, Galaxy Generator, Super Mario Galaxy 2 Credits) * Mario Kart Medley (SNES Mario Circuit, GBA Bowser Castle, N64 Rainbow Road) Sonic Series * Classic Sonic Medley (Green Hill, Death Egg, Sonic 3 Special Stage) * Sonic Adventure Medley (Adventure 2 It Doesn't Matter, Adventure Eggman, For True Story, Open Your Heart) * Sonic Heroes Medley (Seaside Hill, What I'm Made Of, Sonic Heroes) * Sonic Lost World Medley (Windy Hill, Boss Rush, Wonder World) Additional Music In addition to the 16 tracks unlocked in story mode, there are 44 other tracks found in the shop. Mario Series # Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Dire, Dire Docks from Super Mario 64 # Snow Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Ghostly Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Credits from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr's Firey Flotilla from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Rock Rock Mountain from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Battle from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Launch Base from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Power Plant from Sonic Heroes # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Frozen Factory from Sonic Lost World